wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klub nerwowych/1
| autor=Édouard Dangin | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Loża pani Chaufournier. Uważałem zawsze stróżów domowych, a szczególniej stróżowe, jako najosobliwsze typy kalectwa fizycznego i moralnego, a ich lożeLożą nazywają we Francji pokoik stróża, z którego ma widok na schody i dozoruje wszystkich mieszkańców. jako najśmieszniejsze z osobliwości Paryża; do tego stopnia, że chciałbym, żeby ludzie doświadczeni i znający się na tem, podjęli się oprowadzania cudzoziemców przyjeżdżających do naszego miasta i robienia z nimi przeglądu najciekawszych próbek tego rodzaju stworzeń, zajmujących miejsce pomiędzy człowiekiem, a zwierzęciem, ale o wiele więcej zbliżających się do tego ostatniego. Osobą niewątpliwie bardzo brzydką i odpowiadającą całkowicie temu, co powyżej powiedziałem, była niezaprzeczenie stróżowa domu, znajdującego się przy ulicy Beaubourg Nr...... Dawna markietanka, wdowa po doboszu gwardyi narodowej, stara, straszna, niedbała około siebie, z włosami zawsze rozczochranemu i powiewającemi w skręconych kosmykach wymykających się z pod zatłuszczonego czepka, obdarzona haczykowatym nosem, który łączył się z podbródkiem zakrzywionym, jak rączka od parasola, spoglądała ona na lokatorów małemi oczkami koloru szaro zakurzonego, pełnemi złości, jak u dzikiego kota. To też wszyscy obawiali się jej bardzo w domu, a przestrach jaki wywierała był tak wielki, że każdy dla zapewnienia sobie spokoju, pospieszał robić podarunki za podarunkami, zupełnie tak, jak się rzuca psu kość, ażeby uwolnić swoje łytki od jego zębów. Ale ta zapobiegliwość lokatorów zamiast korzyści, obracała się im na szkodę, gdyż ich tyran, czując, że się go obawiają stawał się coraz bardziej wymagającym, samowolnym i nieugłaskanym. Pani Chaufournier, takie bowiem było nazwisko tej godnej kobieciny, miała jednak przyjaciółkę, w pani Bousout, węglarce, mieszkającej obok. Ona jedna tylko umiała sobie zjednać łaski i zaufanie samodzierżcy z ulicy Beaubourg. W chwili kiedy zaczyna się nasze opowiadanie, obydwie kumoszki paplały zamknięte w loży. Loża ta nie zasługująca na bliższe opisywanie, miała około sześciu stóp kwadratowych i podobniejszą była do jaskini, niż do mieszkania. Ukryta pod klatką wchodową, ciemna i wilgotna, światło i powietrze dochodziło do niej tylko przez wąskie drzwi i małe okienko, które pani Chaufournier otwierała jedynie dla listonosza. Podobnie do wszystkich osób nie mających wrodzonego zamiłowania do czystości, nienawidziła ona powietrza i jak najrzadziej drzwi otwierała. To też atmosfera loży przepełnioną była wyziewami kuchennemi i mdłą wonią zamknięcia. Portyerka więc ze swoją przyjaciółką siedziały razem w loży paplając z całych sił i robiąc plotki na rachunek lokatorów. — I cóż! — mówiła pani Bousout węglarka... czy wiesz pani co nowego o tym starym, który zawsze rusza ramieniem. — Ah! pan Mathias! — odpowiedziała wdowa. — Nic, zawsze jest jednakowo niemiłym niegrzecznym... Już od trzech dni go nie widziałam... Zapewne musiał chodzić po sprawunki, w czasie kiedy ja zajęta byłam króciutką drzemka po śniadaniu... a może też nie spał w domu! On tak późno wraca co wieczór! — Co za myśl przynosić sobie samemu pożywienie... jakby nie mógł komu innemu poruczyć tego, na przykład pani... — Ah! to złote słowa moja dobra pani Bousout, niezawodnie byłabym bardzo chętnie oddała taką usługę temu biedakowi... ale wie pani, on się obawia może, żeby mu nie uskubnąć jakiego biednego susika na jego wydatkach... Niesłusznie tak myśli biedny człowiek, bo co do uczciwości, to cała dzielnica zna panią Chaufournier Bogu dzięki! — Ah! tak, wiadomo, że pani jesteś dobrą kobietą... zatem ten pan Mathias żyje tak sam jeden... — Nic nie mówiąc do nikogo, jak niedźwiedź moja godna pani Bousout... Nawet mnie nigdy nie powie ani dzieńdobry, ani dobranoc. — To niepojęte... ośmiela się... — O ośmiela się jak najzupełniej... nie kłania mi się nawet i nie odzywa się do mnie, oprócz raz na miesiąc, kiedy przychodzi zapytać się, czy list nadszedł, bo on otrzymuje list jakiś każdego miesiąca... Otóż bierze list nie mówiąc ani słowa, i idzie sobie tak, jak przyszedł. — Więc je u siebie i sam sobie gotuje i sprząta. — Tak najzupełniej, jak pani mówi... — Ale jakże pani wie o tem, kiedy nikogo nie wpuszcza do siebie? — Przez panią Tomaszową, która mieszka obok niego... ona słyszy jak porusza naczynia dwa razy dziennie, na śniadanie i na obiad... nawet bieliznę sobie pierze, gdyż słyszała kiedyś uderzenia kijanki... — Niepodobna... — Najświętszą prawda... a zresztą wyobraź sobie pani, człowieka niegrzecznego do najwyższego stopnia. Ktoby to uwierzył, że w każdej chwili, kiedy przechodzi koło mojej loży... czy uwierzy pani... otóż rusza ramionami... Oh! niech pani słucha, są dnie, że chętnie bym wzięła miotłę i przetrzepała mu nią plecy... — Rozumiem to dobrze... — Ale wstrzymuję się... jestem tak łagodną z natury... Wie pani, jestem przekonaną, że zobaczymy go za chwilę schodzącego ze schodów, list jest tu od trzech dni... Dziwi mnie to bardzo, że nie przyszedł jeszcze po niego... — Jego list... a gdzież on jest? — Tam... w trzeciej przegródce z lewej strony. — O patrzcie się, ma na sobie niebieską pieczątkę. — Tak, wiem... — Ah! to bardzo śmieszne... napisane jest na tem: Akademja medyczna. W tej chwili głośne stuknięcie przerwało obydwom plotkarkom... coś upadło na podwórze... Wdowa Chaufournier i pani Bousout rzuciły na dwór z równym zapałem i podniosły rzucony przedmiot... Był to klucz, do którego przywiązany był papierek. Na papierku nabazgrano ołówkiem: „Niech pani przyjdzie na górę, jestem bardzo chory... Mathias.“ — Ah! mój Boże, on cierpi biedny człowieczysko! wprawdzie bardzo źle względem mnie postąpił, ale nie jestem złą i kiedy jest chorym, to będę się starała mu dopomódz... Uważaj przez chwilkę na moją lożę droga pani Bousout. I pani Chaufournier zachwycona myślą, że będzie mogła nakoniec rzucić okiem na prywatne życie swego lokatora, wybiegła i zaczęła czemprędzej przeskakując po kilka schodów drapać się na górę. Ale ta ucieczka nie zadowolniła wcale węglarki, która ciekawsza jeszcze niż jej godna przyjaciółka, zaczęła wołać: — Pani Chaufournier! pani Chaufournier! poczekaj na mnie, nie pozwolę ci z pewnością iść samej do tego człowieka... trzeba się mieć na ostrożności, to może zasadzka... — Masz słuszność moja godna przyjaciółko, chodź ze mną. W jedną sekundę znalazły się na szóstem piętrze i z niesłychaną radością włożyły klucz do zamku... Nakoniec miały poznać wnętrze mieszkania ojca Mathiasa. Mieszkanie ojca Mathiasa miało osobliwszy pozór. Składało się ono z jednej długiej izby o dwóch oknach wychodzących na poddasze, z których rozciągał się w nieskończoność nieznośny widok na dachy i kominy, co pani Chaufournier nazywała „wspaniałym widokiem z mieszkania“. Pan Mathias nie miał widocznie wielkiego starania o swoją siedzibę. Mury były zupełnie nagie, ani jeden obraz nie zakrywał szkaradnego niebieskiego papieru. Fajczarnia pełna napchanych tytoniem fajek wisiała obok komina. Zwierciadło, małe zwierciadełko dwudziesto - pięcio frankowe, było rzecz dziwna! zakryte serwetą. Pan Mathias obawiał się swego widoku, a dalszy ciąg mego opowiadania, wyjaśni ten wstręt. Przed jednem z okien stał mały stolik, który służył za biórko starcowi, na tym stole leżał list zapieczętowany z napisem: „To jest mój testament“. W chwili kiedy obiedwie kumoszki wpadły do pokoju, pan Mathias konał na małem żelaznem łóżeczku, które pomimo swego pozoru bardzo skromnego, stanowiło jednak najgłówniejszą część biednego umeblowania. — No mój drogi panie Mathias, jesteś więc chory — zawołała pani Chaufournier — nie trzeba się martwić mój dobry panie, nie umrze pan jeszcze tym razem... Co by tu zrobić, przyrządzę szklankę wody z cukrem chce pan?... tak nieprawdaż? tego pan sobie życzysz, odgadłam to natychmiast... no pani Bousout pomóż mi trochę... chcesz? szukaj pani trochę... — Bardzo chętnie, poszukam w szafie... — Zaczekaj no pani, pomogę ci — powiedziała stróżowa opanowana nagłą niewiarą — to cukru nam potrzeba. — Hę! — mruknęła — ile to bielizny ma ten kochany człowiek... spojrzyj no pani. Sześć par prześcieradeł, trzy tuziny chustek... cztery... Gwałtowna czkawka dająca się słyszeć od strony łóżka, zatrzymała panią Chaufournier w pośród wyliczania. Obiedwie kobiety obróciły się pospiesznie... Pan Mathias z ciałem wychylonem po za łóżko, wpatrywał się w nie z miną szyderczą i gniewną... Ruszył lewem ramieniem, czkawka porwała go na nowo i rzuciła napowrót na łóżko, gdzie pozostał bez ruchu. — Ach! — Mój Boże! pani Bousout! spojrzyj się na niego. — Pani Chaufournier on mnie przestrasza. — I mnie także. — Ach! mój Boże, on może umarł! — Tak mi się wydaje... — Idź no zobaczyć pani Bousout. — Bardzo chętnie, dla zrobienia pani przysługi pani Chaufournier, ale nie znam się na tem, lepiej by było gdybyś pani poszła sama. — No... więc chodźmy razem... I obydwa tchórze przyciśnięte silnie jedna do drugiej dla dodania sobie odwagi, zaczęły postępować nieśmiało, ciągnąc się wspólnie za suknie... Węglarka wynalazła taktykę, która miała za cel trzymanie się ciągle z tylu, co w chwili stanowczej, byłoby jej pozwoliło ukryć się całkowicie po za stróżowę. ----